On Eavesdropping and Legilimency
by FawkesFyre
Summary: Harry's hatred of his potions master has morphed into lust, and he frequently gives in to rather lurid fantasies starring Snape and himself. What will happen when Harry's thoughts become too loud, and a certain legilimens overhears? Slash, SS/HP. Rated M!


Snape sat behind his desk, fingers threaded together on its smooth surface. His eyes scanned the cauldrons of his students attentively, but his mind was wandering… to the boy sitting three rows back and a table to the left. He flicked a lock of hair out of his eyes impatiently, and hid a grin when the thoughts issuing from said student amplified.

Severus had been listening in to Harry's thoughts since the boy had touched himself to a rather lurid fantasy after a potions lesson a week and a half ago. His thoughts were so loud and potent that Snape's highly developed abilities as a legilimens made it difficult to tune them out. Or at least that's what he told himself.

Snape had been the star of his student's fantasy, and had apparently taught his class as usual while Harry crouched under his desk and sucked his cock. It was possible, after all; He only had to write the potion ingredients and instructions on the blackboard, after all. But Severus had listened to the boy's thoughts after that, and had come to the realization that he was the subject of _every_ wank fantasy the young man had.

How curious, that the hatred had morphed into lust without Snape noticing. He prided himself on his observation skills, which were also highly advanced due to his practice as a double agent against the Dark Lord. Snape pursed his lips in thought, and almost laughed at the burst of longing from Potter. What was Severus going to about this situation?

oOoOoOoOo

Severus was on night patrol tonight, the duty he most despised. The rules were in place, and the students should follow them. Then professors wouldn't have to roam the hallways at night like babysitters to keep them in bed and out of trouble. This night, however, something was different. Snape's mind heard another's, coming from the bathroom down a darkened corridor.

_What is so wrong with the common room facilities that a student had to sneak out after curfew to use the loo?_ Snape thought irritably. As he walked closer, he realized with a dawning clarity that he recognized this mental 'voice'- Harry was currently in the throes in one of the stalls. A feline smirk tugged the corners of Snape's mouth upwards. The perfect opportunity has presented itself, and Severus would be a fool to turn it down. Severus was _not_ a fool.

He pulled the door to the bathroom silently, letting it close softly behind him. He could hear little moans and sighs echoing around the room and off the tiles now as well as the thoughts running disjointedly though his mind. He was kissing Harry and pulling his messy hair, now running his hands over Harry's back as he thrust into him, now being sucked off by Harry's warm mouth-

"I rather liked that last one," Snape said in a deep voice, and pulled the stall door open. Harry cringed and looked up with cloudy eyes, and Snape saw through Harry's thoughts that the sight of the potions master he was just fantasizing about pushed the young man over the edge. His eyes snapped shut and he moaned, his come painting the wall of the stall. A blush rose high on his cheeks, partly due to arousal and partly due to embarrassment.

"You like thinking about me, Potter? Do you want me to fuck you against my desk like I've seen you thinking about so often? Would you like it if I unbuttoned these-" Snape reached for the topmost button nestled in his color and slipped it free of the fabric. "right now? Answer me, boy," Snape demanded, leaving three buttons of his shirt undone.

"Yes! Oh gods, yes…" Harry groaned out as the last shudders of his orgasm wracked his body. He collected himself and tried to retain a shred or two of dignity by tucking himself back into his jeans and vanishing the mess on the wall. Snape leaned against the stall door frame and watched Harry's awkward motions amusedly, his arms crossed over his chest. Harry stopped, and stood before the potions master silently, his deep blush still staining his cheeks.

"Why haven't you taken points or expelled me yet?" Harry said morosely, studying his shoes.

"If I had planned to take points, Mister Potter, I would have done so two weeks ago when I discovered your… obsession, for lack of a better word." Snape watched as Harry's fists clenched. "Your thoughts are rather loud when you focus so intently on something so emotional. Makes them very _hard_ to ignore." Potter looked up, indignation on his face.

"If you're not going to do anything, then let me past. Sir."

"Fifteen points for being out after curfew, Potter." Harry scowled, but Severus took advantage of Harry's upturned face to lean in. He placed his hands on either side of the young man's head, leaning in until Harry was leaning with his back flush against the wall.

"And fifteen points _to_ Gryffindor… for a vivid imagination." Snape whispered against Harry's ear. He reveled in Harry's indrawn breath, and the unintentional mental image displayed in the boy's mind. Severus did as the image suggested, and nipped at the sensitive skin behind Harry's ear. Surprise froze the boy and his thought s momentarily, but Severus had no cause for concern. They were back in full force, bombarding his mind with ideas on how to properly ravage a Potter within moments. Snape picked one at random, and smirked.

"I would have never pegged you as a person who would enjoy _that_ type of thing, Potter," Snape purred, and licked down Harry's jaw line. He felt the boy's racing pulse and his rapid breathing. "Perhaps we'll save that for later.

Snape twisted his fingers in the front of Harry's jumper, and yanked him out of the stall. He cast a silencing charm and locked the door, and pressed Harry against the row of sinks in the middle of the room. Potter looked triumphant, but it was trumped by his desire. Just the way Severus liked it. Snape leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's almost viciously, their tongues battling for dominance.

"Potter, turn around," Snape said against Harry's lips, and released his grip on the young man's shirt. Harry groaned and spun, leaning over the sink and yielding under the pressure of Snape's hand on his back. Harry's thoughts were incoherent, and Snape had barely touched him yet.

"Please, Snape, please…" The general idea of what he wanted was shouted in his skull, and Severus leaned over Harry to undo the man's trousers.

"Is this what you want, Potter? My cock up your ass?" Harry groaned and tossed his head back against Snape's shoulder, stealing a kiss.

"Yesss," he said, pushing his hips back against Snape's obvious hard on. Severus pushed Harry's trousers down to his knees and set about undoing his own, not bothering with his other cloths.

"Have you ever done this before?" He demanded. Harry shook his head.

"Is that okay pro-professor?" Harry gasped as Snape's hand slicked with lube caressed his arse.

"Perfect." Snape eased one finger inside and reached around with his other hand to tease Harry's hard prick. He pumped his finger in deeper, smirking at Harry's needy groans. Snape sucked on the nape of Harry's neck as he added a second finger. Harry's hips snapped back against Snape's, and Harry's thoughts screamed at him to add another. What could Severus do but comply?

His fingers pumped slowly inside the young man, coaxing whimpers and gasps when he hit that spot inside him. "Are you ready for this, Potter? This is your chance to back out," Snape growled, removing his hand from Harry's erection and moving it to his own. He groaned at the contact, and Harry sighed at the sound.

"I want this, sir. You know that. Please." The cold porcelain sink offered a sensual contrast to Snape's burning skin, and he gave in to Potter's request. He pumped his cock once and lined it up with Harry's arse, groaning and closing his eyes as his head nudged past the loosened ring of muscle. Harry jerked and moaned, pushing himself even further onto Severus. Snape cried out and wrapped his arms like a vice around Harry's torso to keep him still.

He pushed forward at his own, excruciatingly slow pace, and Harry wriggled impatiently.

"Snape…_please!"_ Harry groaned. Snape suddenly thrust, seating his cock fully inside of Harry's tight heat with a snarl. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward again swiftly, and Harry gasped and gripped the edge of the sink tightly.

"Touch yourself, Harry." Snape demanded, and Harry unclasped one hand from the sink to wrap around his own cock. He jerked himself roughly, impatiently, and Snape increased the tempo of his thrusts, searching for that magic spot inside of the man impatiently.

"Snape… oh _Merlin. _SNAPE!" Harry tensed and stilled all of a sudden, tossing his head back and forth and gasping. The muscles clenching around Snape's cock proved too much for his infamous control, and three pumps later, he came. His teeth closed around Harry's shoulder to muffle his hoarse cries as he spilled his seed into the boy, and Harry shuddered.

Severus let out the breath he had been holding and released Potter, drawing back to put himself back together. Harry turned around to face him, his expression sated, and reached up a single finger to wipe a drop of sweat from Severus's brow.

"Thank you," Harry said with a small smile.

"It was my pleasure, Harry," Severus replied in an equally soft voice. Harry stretched up for a kiss, and who was Snape to deny him? Harry sighed into Severus's mouth in contentment, his thoughts tranquil and elated.

"Would you… May I walk you back to your chambers?" Harry asked after a moment. Snape considered for a short moment, then decided to say bollocks to night patrol and inclined his head.

"You may."

oOo

Harry was practically asleep by the time the pair had gotten down to the dungeons, relying heavily on Snape's supporting arm around his waist. Harry roused marginally when Snape came to a halt in front of his private chambers.

"I s'pose I should get goin', then." Harry mumbled, and moved to walk away. He encountered unexpected resistance when Snape's arm didn't release him, and he looked up with half-lidded eyes.

"You'll kill yourself trying to walk up a single flight of stairs. You'll stay here tonight," Severus said gruffly. He opened the door, towing Harry behind him, and walked into his bedroom. Harry mumbled something more, but he was asleep within moments of hitting the mattress. Snape would have to remember that Potter was _very_ lethargic after sex.

As he removed his outer robes, Snape contemplated sleeping on the couch. That idea was quickly discarded when he looked at Harry's sleeping form, and he pulled the blankets down and back up around himself and Harry. The boy surfaced long enough to smile softly and curl himself around Snape's body. His head ended up resting against Severus's chest, one arm flung across his torso and one leg bent over one of his own. Snape wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and closed his eyes, thanking the Gods that tomorrow was Saturday. Perhaps he could act on that interesting tidbit of fantasy he found in Harry's thoughts earlier. Severus _nox'ed_ the lights and slipped into a contented sleep.


End file.
